1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to light reflective elements, and particularly to a light reflective film and a method for manufacturing the light reflective film.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical backlight module includes a metal substrate with a smooth light reflective surface, light sources mounted on the substrate and a light diffuser over the light sources. Light emitted from the light sources is reflected by the smooth light reflective surface of the metal substrate to travels through the diffuser film to illuminate.
Conventionally, a light reflective film is further provided to be located on the smooth reflective surface of the metal substrate to increase the reflective efficiency of the metal substrate. However, because the reflective surface of the metal substrate is smooth, the light reflective film is not easy to be fixed to the smooth reflective surface of the metal substrate in a predetermined position and requirement, which affects the light efficiency of the backlight module.
What is needed, therefore, is a light reflective film and a method for manufacturing the light reflective film which can overcome the forgoing drawback.